I Could Cry all Night
by xxbridgiebooxx
Summary: You're going to like this story, I promise. It's even comes with money back guarentee. well it would if you paid money....Read and Review please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I would be very cool if I did, but I don't so sad ::sniffsniff::  
  
  
  
"Yippee! Free at last!" Tai shouted as he jumped down from the front steps at the high school. He waited for all his other friends at the front, looking for them among the happy crowd of teens. This summers going to be great! He thought to himself Just me, my friends, and the open road. He spotted Sora making her way over to him through the maddening crowd.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted him as she came up to him. "This summer's going to be a blast! Not only is it our last summer before college, but… road trip!" she squealed  
  
"You've been saying that every time you've seen me for the past month!" Tai acted as if he didn't care.  
  
"You can't blame a girl for being excited."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." With that he grabbed her by the hands and spun her around on the front lawn. They fell down, laughing hysterically, when Matt walked up with Mimi close behind.  
  
"Hey, you guys…Um, did I miss something?" Matt asked, seeing the pair laughing on the ground.  
  
"No." Sora stood up. "Just this!" She twirled Matt around and Tai spun Mimi around. Not caring that they looked like a bunch a of five year olds, they piled on top of each other on the ground.  
  
Izzy then walked up with T.K. and Kari. He shook his head at the four lying sprawled on the grass. But before he could say anything. Tai and Sora both grabbed one of his hands and pulled him down with them.  
  
T.K. and Kari were soon rolling around with them on the ground. Not until they realized that they were the center of attention for a growing crowd did they calm themselves down and walk away towards the parking lot.  
  
They were taking two vehicles on their road trip, Tai's Jeep and Sora's convertible. They had already packed their duffel bags and such in the night before, so they could get a start right after school ended.  
  
"It really sucks that Joe couldn't come with us, I feel kinda bad that we're leaving him behind." Mimi told Matt ten minutes onto the road. Her and Mat were riding with Sora, while the others were crammed into Tai's jeep.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But he said he had a lot to do before he started his second year of college, you know with all his doctory stuff and all." Matt answered. "Hey Sora, turn the radio up. I like this song." Sora complied and Linkin Park blasted from the speakers.  
  
Over in Tai's car, Kari was rummaging through their CD collections, trying to find something to listen to. " Izzy? What is this?" Kari held up a CD. "Kid fun-time songs?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"T-that's not supposed to be in there. It's for my little cousin, when I baby-sat him." Izzy answered, taking the CD and shoving it in his duffel bag.  
  
"OoK, whatever." She turned around and kept looking until she found something she liked. "Creed okay you guys?" They all agreed and she put it in and the music blasted out from the speakers.  
  
~*~  
  
They had mapped out where they were going to be staying for the next few weeks and after that they planned on sleeping were ever the ground was flat. So they stopped at a Motel 6 for the night and made their way across the street to a McDonald's. It was late by the time they were finished with dinner so they headed to their rooms and crashed for the night.  
  
Okay, I know it's kinda short and the endings kinda bad, it won't be I promise. Please review and give me inputs of what I should do next, or just review cuz I would like to know what you think ~Bridgette 


	2. 

Road Trip  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Sora awoke to the sound of the phone ringing next to her bedside. She answered it, not really awake, her voice heavy with sleep. "What?"  
  
"Good morning sunshine! Wakey wakey!" a cheery voice rang back at her, yes literally rang.  
  
It took her a moment to figure out whom the voice belonged to. "Oh blow off Tai. Do you have any idea what time it is?" She slammed the phone down and glanced at the clock. 9:07 it read. Too freakin early Sora thought to herself. With that she rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
But that was impossible, because the phone started ringing again, and when Sora didn't answer it, it kept ringing and ringing and ringing some more. Mimi and Kari were soon awake, and after about the 30th ring, Mimi reached over and answered it.  
  
"OKAY WE'RE AWAKE!" she screamed into the phone and slammed it down. Grumbling she stumbled into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
An hour and a half later, and the three girls and packed and ready, they made their way down to the vehicles.  
  
"Thought you would never get down here, we've been waiting for hours." Matt joked as he loaded the bags into the cars.  
  
They hit the road a few minutes later, and stopped at a nearby Dunkin Donuts and loaded up on doughnuts and coffee, high in caffeine.  
  
By one they were entering the foothills of the mountains, were they stopped for lunch at a lakeside picnic area. A few miles back, they stopped at a subway where they had each gotten a foot long sub, half for lunch half for dinner.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence while they ate, gazing out at the lake and the boats floating calmly on its surface. Ducks soon found their way over to the group, and they filled up on breadcrumbs that they threw at them.  
  
Kari then noticed a swing set tucked away under a grove of trees, a ways back. "Come on T.K. let's go swing!" she jumped up and raced the young boy over to the swings.  
  
The older kids laughed at the young pair enjoying themselves. Switching on and off who was pushing whom thought T.K. was mostly the one doing the pushing.  
  
They stayed there for another hour, just relaxing with friends. "It's so nice out here." Matt commented. "Why don't we just forget about the motel tonight and stay here?"  
  
The others agreed quickly, but not noticing the clouds rapidly rolling in. Rain soon pelted down on the group, and they made a mad dash for their cars. By the time they had gotten the tops up on both of them, they were all soaking wet, but nobody really seemed to care.  
  
"So much for sleeping under the stars tonight." Matt grumbled a few miles down the road.  
  
"Well we will, soon. And then we'll be longing for beds." Mimi patted Matt's shoulder. "Tai what's that up there?" She asked. "Looks like a…" But it was hard to tell, do to the darkness the clouds set in, and the heavy rain pelting down.  
  
Only when it was to late did they realized that it was an overturned tractor-trailer. Tai swerved. But it was to late, he hit the truck head on, and Sora's car behind them, not knowing what had happened slammed into the back of them.  
  
All Mimi saw was glass flying at her, no she was flying at the glass, and she didn't have her seat belt on, before she blacked out.  
  
Okay, now it's getting good…. Review and tell me what you think! Thankies! 


	3. 

New Title!  
  
1 I Could Cry all night  
  
Isn't that so much better? So much more depth to it, don't ya think? Okay I'm going to shutup and write the story now….  
  
2 Chapter 3  
  
2.1 Beep Beep Beep  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the non-stop beeping. Must have over slept, he thought, as he reached over to turn off his alarm clock.  
  
But no alarm clock was there, he turned his head and saw a monitor next to his bedside. Only then did he remember what had happened. Truck in the road….raining, dark…..Accident. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he feel back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Tai awoke with sunshine streaming in through the one small window in the hospital room onto his face. He tried to roll over, but a sharp pain shot through his back, and he was forced to lie still. He saw his parents dozing next in the hard hospital chairs next to his bedside. His mother's face was red and streaked from were tears had fallen, and his father's face was full of too many worry lines, making him look many years older.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Tai whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
They instantly were awake. "Oh honey!" his mom burst into tears. "I'm so happy you're okay."  
  
"Where's everybody else? Where's Kari? Why aren't you with her?"  
  
They lines in his father's forehead deepened as he began to speak., but a nurse bounded into the room at that moment, so he shut his mouth for the time being.  
  
"Hello Tai, I'm Riley. How are you feeling this morning?" She was a young nurse, probably just got her nursing license. She put two fingers on his wrist and took his pulse.  
  
"My back hurts pretty bad, I can't move or I get a sharp pain through it." Tai informed her.  
  
Riley flipped through her clipboard. "This says you have a severely sprained, but don't worry, It'll be better before you know it." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"My friends? Do you know anything about any of them?" Tai's voice sounded desperate.  
  
"Terrible accident ya'll were in. But yes right next door, there's a girl, Sora, she made it through with some broken ribs, a leg and a fractured shoulder." She told him. "I only just got here so I haven't seen anybody else. But when I'm finished I'll come back and tell you, if you would like."  
  
"That would be great, thank you." Tai whispered.  
  
"Oh, no problem, hun." She then left Tai alone with his parents.  
  
His father began, as if Nurse Riley hadn't been there. "Tai, your sister was hurt very badly. She's in surgery now. The doctors told us it was internal bleeding."  
  
Tai gulped, he knew how serious this was. A kid at his school last year died from internal bleeding when he was in a car wreck. "Will…will she be okay?"  
  
"We don't know son." His mother held onto his hand. "We don't know."  
  
Tai turned his head away from his parents so they wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Kari was only 15, too young to die, she hadn't even experienced life to it's fullest yet. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but refrained himself from doing so.  
  
"Can you please leave me alone?" Tai asked his parents, still not looking at them. "Can you go see how my friends are?" He didn't hear them leave, but when he turned to look, they were gone.  
  
A few hours later Riley came back in the room to give him her report. Tai's parents still weren't back. "Okay, well Matt has a fractured skull, but he was stitched up good and will be fine. T.K. walked away with only scratches and bruises. I already told you Sora she's pretty much hungover on all the drugs we've given her. Your sister is in recovery, and I'm happy to report that she's doing good. Yourparents are with her now."  
  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief. "But what about Mimi, and Izzy?"  
  
Riley flipped through the papers on her clipboard. "Mimi..Mimi, I don't have anything her on her. Another nurse must be with her, I'll go check, be right back."  
  
A few moments after she left, his parents walked in, relief showed on their faces. "They said she's going to be fine. Apparently the bleeding wasn't that serious and they were able to stop it." His father told him.  
  
"Oh good, I was so worried, I 'm so glad." Was all Tai managed to say, " Do you guys know what happened to Mimi or to Izzy, the nurse wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Oh Tai, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Kamiya fell down next to his bedside and gripped his hand, "Izzy was dead when they found him."  
  
  
  
So sad, so sad. Review please tell me what you think 


	4. 

I could cry all night.  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
T.K. sat next to his brother's bed in shock. He must've been in that same position for quite a while, ever since that perky nurse Riley came in and told them that Izzy was dead. She was even perky when she told them, like she didn't care.  
  
"But why would she care. She didn't know Izzy. To her he was just another patient who died before she could take care of him." T.K. thought. He kept think over and over in his head that it was all a big mistake, but somehow his heart wouldn't believe it.  
  
And Kari was another story. Even though the operation had been successful, she was still very sick. His heart ached with such a pain someone his age shouldn't know.  
  
T.K. realized that his face was wet with tears, he had been crying and not even knowing it. He reached for Matt's hand and noticed the tears gathering in his eyes, trying not to fall. But one eventually slipped out and with them came the others.  
  
He moved to Matt's bedside and they sat hugging each other for support. Crying.  
  
-*-  
  
Sora came out of her daze when she realized someone else had entered her room. She turned her head and saw Joe standing next to her. The sight of him brought a smile to her face, but it quickly faded when she saw the sadness in his eyes.  
  
Joe sat down next to her and held her against his body, letting her cry on his shoulder. He held her until she had cried herself dry. His eyes were also filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
Sora looked into his tear-filled eyes and realized how strongly she felt for him. A great guilt filled her, "I shouldn't, I can't… Not after what just happened." She thought as she buried her face into his chest. His fresh clean scent filled her nose as another wave of tears came over her.  
  
Joe saw the look in her eyes and knew what she had just realized. He kissed the top of her head and smoothed down her messy hair. And then he let his tears fall.  
  
-*-  
  
Tai walked down the hall towards his sister's room. She had been moved up, back with her friends, early this morning because there was no need for her to be down in ICU.  
  
Tai's back was not as badly sprained as the doctors had once believed, but even though it hurt, he was able to walk.  
  
Inside the doorway to Kari's room he paused. T.K. was already in there, standing next to her bed which held a sleeping Kari, gently hold her hand. His back was turned to the door so he didn't know Tai was watching him.  
  
"Kari, there's something I need to tell you." T.K. whispered. "It's kinda silly…we'll not really but… Kari if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do with myself. You're my world. You're smile is what I wake up in the morning to see. When I heard that you were hurt, I almost died myself. You know Kari that I love you, I've always loved you. Every since I first saw your smile when we were only eight. I didn't know what it was then, but I do now." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gently touched her cheek.  
  
Tai made his way towards him, surprising T.K. when he put his arm around him. "I'm glad it's you T.K. My sister doesn't deserve anything less then the best. I'm glad it's you.' Tai whispered, looking at his sister, looking so small and frail.  
  
"Thanks Tai." T.K. whispered back, still holding Kari's hand.  
  
Tai nodded and turned back towards the door, but stopped and turned around. "She's going to be fine T.K. and you'll have your whole lives ahead of you."  
  
-*-  
  
Tai ran into his parents a little way down the hallway, on their way to see Kari. "Um.. don't go in there just yet." Tai stopped them. The started to object but he cut them off. "Just trust me."  
  
They nodded and starte walking in the opposite direction. "Oh Tai, we went to the nurses stations on all the floors. None of them seem to have heard of Mimi."  
  
"What are you saying?" Tai asked slowly.  
  
'Tai, Mimi is nowhere in this hospital. We have no other idea where she could be, this is the only hospital for a ways and…. She's just not here."  
  
"I'm not understanding. If she's not here, then where is she?"  
  
"That's what I'm saying, son. Mimi's missing!"  
  
oh no whats going to happen? Just read to find out….  
  
Review and tell me what you think of it please. 


	5. 

I Could Cry all Night.  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
  
  
Sora gazed out the window at the countryside rolling by. The same she had seen only a week earlier, but now the land seemed dark and ominous. Lightning flashed in the distance, shortly followed by a crash of thunder. Rain soon pelted the windshield of the blue suburban. Tears were soon rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"All I seem to be doing nowadays is crying …Two of my best friends are gone, Mimi might as well be dead. It just can't be helped." The stress put on her and all the others were just too much to really bear.  
  
Joe saw her tears falling, despite her futile attempts to wipe them away. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she managed to give him a weak smile, even thought he knew it took some effort.  
  
Joe was the only one who actually made Sora feel safe. She refused to get in a car with anybody else, because her fear of another accident overwhelmed her. The look he gave her when he looked at her made her feel protected and comforted from the dangers of life.  
  
She took his hand in hers for the rest of the ride home, even though it was another good 12 hours. She needed his security; tomorrow was Izzy's funeral.  
  
-*-  
  
They all lined up to enter the church, all with tears in their eyes. Rain was pouring down, and all around were tons of black umbrellas.  
  
"Why does it always rain during funerals?" T.K. thought. Kari was leaning against him, with Tai on her other side, supporting her. She was incredibly weak, but she refused to sit in a wheel chair.  
  
Hundreds, if not thousands of people were there. Many people they recognized from school, some were family, and some they didn't have a clue to who the people were.  
  
Seats were reserved for the group in the front of the church. They sat down and waited for the sad ceremony to begin. Tai, Matt, Joe, and T.K. left the girls and headed to a small room near the back of the church, where Izzy's coffin was waiting. The 4 guys along with Izzy's dad and uncle would be the pallbearers.  
  
Sad slow music came out of the organ and they slowly picked up they coffin and made there way down the long isle to the front of the church. Izzy's mom burst into another round of tears, which started a chain reaction throughout the whole church. Muffled sobs and whimpers could be heard through the congregation.  
  
"I never even knew Izzy knew this many people. That he touched so many lives." Tai thought as he looked around at all the people dressed in black.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the front and lower the coffin onto a stand that awaited it. The guys made their way back to their seats.  
  
"Today is a sad day, but it's also a day of celebration. For this young man has gone to a better place, a place where there is no pain, no sadness, no tears or mourning…" The preacher began and kept talking for twenty minutes on all the things Izzy had done in his short lifetime. How he helped save the digital world and the real world from Apoclymon. (a.n.~ if that's spelt wrong don't hate me forever.) And all the small things, like helping his friends study for a history test, or helping his mom with dinner, things like that. By the time the speech was done, they ones who weren't already breaking down form tears, were at least misty eyed.  
  
With the speech over, the pallbearers rose and gathered the coffin and made their way out into the rain. The congregation followed them to a place of newly dug earth and they all gathered round.  
  
All of the remaining chosen children gathered dirt and made ready to sprinkle it on the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.  
  
"Ashes to ashes." They tossed a bit on. "Dust to dust." The rest was thrown on. (a/n. if there was anymore that went with that, I'm sorry, I forgot.)  
  
"Rest in peace, my friend." Tai mumbled as a lone tear slipped down his cheek. Kari stood by him and griped his hand as if both of their lives depended on it.  
  
The umbrellas forgotten, Sora clung to Joe for all she was worth. Rain and tears mixing on her face she repeated over and over, "Don't ever leave me, promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
Joe just hugged her close to him and let his own tears fall. "I never will, Sora, I never will." He whispered.  
  
  
  
This was a very sad chapter for me to write, I wanted to make it longer but I just couldn't because it was so sad. I hope you like my story and please review because they're fun to read. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone who has been reading my story. Sorry I haven't written in so long, just got off from being grounded from the computer. Hope you all like my story…please review because I love to hear what you guys think…  
  
~~~~  
  
1 I Could Cry All Night  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Matt wandered away from the burial sight of his friend. As sad as he was, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. Everyone else, lost in their own grief seemed to have forgotten they had also lost another. Though they had searched for Mimi for days, all hope seemed to be lost for her ever returning, like she was dead, just like Izzy.  
  
Matt sat on the stone wall surrounding the cemetery, collecting his thoughts together. He sat there for quite awhile until he noticed the sun peaking out behind the clouds. A ray of sunlight momentarily danced across his face when all his hope returned. A gut feeling told him Mimi was not dead, but out there, just beyond their reach. And he was going to be the one to reach her.  
  
~~~  
  
Sora inserted her key into the lock on the front door, soundlessly it swung open. She hadn't been home since she had returned to Tokyo. Last night she had spent at the Kamiya's. Her mom had went to America the day after they had left for their trip. "She doesn't know about the accident. Or Izzy's death…or Mimi…or anything."  
  
She turned to Joe, who stood beside her. "Thanks for taking me home." She said, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Joe gripped her shoulders and met his eyes with hers.  
  
The terror of being alone seized her, twisting her stomach into millions of knots, or so it seemed. "No." Sora felt her knees give out and collapsed onto Joe.  
  
He gently picked her up and carried her through the front door, closing it behind him. He made his way to her bedroom where he laid her on her bed. "I'll be right here if you need me." He whispered, making his way towards her door.  
  
"Can you stay with me?" her voice was thick with tears. "Just this once. I- I don't wanna be alone." A single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Joe turned back to her and lay down next to her, gathering her in his arms. Sora's body shook with silent sobs, but after a while her breathing became even and Joe knew she was asleep. He gazed down at her pale face, worn and streaked with tears. He never had seen anyone so beautiful.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The fog cleared and she found herself next to a large building. There were many women walking around, dressed all in black. She made her way to the building, but the women gasped and drew crosses over there face and chest with there hands.  
  
'Whats wrong with them? What do they see?' She looked around her, but saw nothing. It took her a moment that they were all staring at her. She gazed down at her hands, but they looked completely normal to her. She felt her face; something warm was on her forehead. She felt the blood flowing down her face and the women all came rushing to her aid. Darkness closed in around her, "Is this what it feels like to die?" was the last thing she thought of before she thought no more.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry this is kinda short, hope you liked it and please please review, help me get some ideas on what should happen next, even though I have an idea, and tell me what you think.  
  
Next chapter~ what really happened to Mimi… 


End file.
